The Beast and His Two Beauties
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: 100 years ago a selfish prince was placed under a curse, now he must live throughout his days without love, but could two people change that for him? Riftshipping Warnings: non-con, gore, blood, abuse, Yaoi


**Summary:** 100 years ago a selfish prince was placed under a curse, now he must live throughout his days without love, but could two people change that for him? Riftshipping

**Warnings: non-con, gore, blood, abuse, Yaoi **

**Pairings: **One-sided Puzzleshipping, One**-**sided Tendershipping, Riftshipping, heartshipping, and other lesser ones

* * *

><p>The Beast and His Two Beauties<p>

Chapter one

To The Castle They Go

It was nearly 100 years ago, a handsome prince lived in lively castle in the dark woods forest. He having his 18th birthday he had an unexpected visitor.

There was a knock on the giant oak wood doors and prince when to open it.

On the other side of the door stood a girl dressed in rags, she had blue hair and eyes, her skin so white, if she wasn't covered in dirt or had a foul odder about her, she might have been pretty.

"And what do you what" The Prince said in a way that made himself appear bette3r than her…superior than her.

"IO need a place to stay for the night my-" She tried to explain but the prince cut her off.

"Let _you _stay here, in my home, my castle?" He asked but before she could answer he spoke again "I think not, now be gone with you, I don't want your kind here." and with that he closed the door and turned around only to see the girl standing behind him "HOW DID YOU GET IN!" he yelled

"Akefia, prince of this castle I curse you to never find love, you'd be forbade to leave the boundaries of this forest for the rest of eternity" with that her body began to glow, his servants lets out cries of pain and terror, the castle lost is open and friendly glow and turned much darker and less welcoming . The bright lights that filled the castle went out and everyone there fell silent.

"W-what have we've become?" One asked feeling the enlarged teeth in his mouth.

"I-I don't know. But! We must make sure the prince is alright!" the group ran over the prince to find him, getting off the ground, his k9 teeth longer, but just short enough to behind by his lips, the pupils is his eyes grown into slits and his ears into elfin points. And they knew they looked the same as him.

They were now cursed with immortality

* * *

><p>Now in present time in a peaceful village just outside the dark woods, oblivious to the fact of the creatures that live there lived the nice people of Tenshi village.<p>

"You stupid fucktards leave me and my boyfriend alone! Or I'll gut and feed your inners to my cat!" Yugi yelled

"Oh Yugi-chan~ don't be that way" Yami said, now Yami and Yugi look alike they both have the small three different color but yami's was tipped dark purple and Yugi's an amethyst color and their eyes, Yami made red eyes and Yugi eyes matched the amethyst hair of his.

"I will too be 'that way' you keep flirting with me and I have a boyfriend!" Yugi said about charge at him when a hand caught him from the back of his shirt "Damnit Ryou let me go so I can kill him!"

"Yugi just calm down so we can go home" Ryou said dragging his struggling boyfriend back to they're house.

"Okay fine I won't kill him just let me go!" Yugi said and Ryou looked him questions his boyfriend motives and released the back of his shirt. "Thank you" Yugi said now walking freely with Ryou back to their home.

"Your just lucky Bakura wasn't here, or you know you'd be dating a convict I can barely tolerate someone flirting with me, if he was there I would have killed him" Yugi said

"Yugi, as much talk as you are you know you can back it up" Ryou said

"Oh whatever" Yugi said pouting somewhat.

"Hey Yugi" Ryou said

"Yes?" Yugi said still pouting

"We could go to the next town over and have a picnic if you want" Ryou said trying to cheer up his love after such an awful morning. As expected Yugi's eyes beamed up at him and a grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him back to the house quickly saying a 'what are we waiting for'.

Ryou watched Yugi run about the kitchen packing everything for the picnic in record speed, yugi closed the basket.

"There now we got everything!" Yugi said cheerfully

"Okay I'll get the horses ready" Ryou said laughing at Yugi's enthusiasm other a simple summer time picnic.

Ryou walked into the horses stale and walked over the two that said Ruby and Amethyst. The horses where named after Ryou's and Yugi's eye colors.

He got the attached to the wagon and called Yugi out, who came running with the basket. Putting it on the wagon and getting himself up as well.

"Well hurry up Ryou!" Yugi said cheerfully

"I'm coming I'm coming" He said getting on taking the reins and made the horses start to move.

"Hey!' Yugi said lifting one of the blankets up from the wagon to see his cat "Look Ryou Sir. Yuki Snow Fluffy-kinz of Creampuffland came too!" Yugi said hugging the lazy old cat.

"Why on earth did I let you name that cat" Ryou said groaning.

"Because I'm awesome and you love you?" Yugi asked innocently.

Ryou laughed "True, true" And they entered the woods.

"Hey Ryou, I think you missed the turn" Yugi said after they've been riding for a few minutes

"Hmm maybe, let's keep going and see where we get" Ryou said

"Okay…"

As they continued through the forest it keep getting darker and colder even though it also noon in the summary.

"R-Ryou w-what's that?" Yugi said pointing to a group of yellow glowing eyes staring at them from the bushes.

Just then the horses started run full speed down the bumpy dirt road and the yellows made their way out of the bushes and into the road…

Wolves…

A pack of wolves chase after the horses, ignoring the humans the wolves targeted the horses and attack them speeding the wagon and it passengers to the ground.

Yugi and Ryou hide under the toppled wagon and could lessen the flesh being ripped off their horses, and horses give of cries of pain, then it stopped and large amounts of blood ran down the road away from the wagon.

Then it stopped the wolves ran away whimpering.

"Are you two okay?" a voice asked

* * *

><p>"Who dare that fiend keep myYugi away from me? It's just so …it's just makes me so angry!" Yami said thrown his drink off the table in the tavern he was in.<p>

"Ha! Ryou is an angel if anything at all _your _Yugi is keeping Ryou away from _me" _Yami's white haire3d friend said

"Oh shut up Bakura! No one asked you!" Yami shouted.

"Whatever…" Bakura said dumping his own drink on the floor. "You'd think with my father owning the bank and your father owning the town would just make those two like us without us trying, why the hell cant he be like everyone else?" Bakura grumbled

"Who cares, You two need to face the facts that they'll never like you if all you do is drink when you don't get them, just try harder!" Tea said

"And never give up! Like come on like you said you're the riches guys in town!" Anzu said (A/N: they are two different people, twin sisters' lol)

"Yea, guess you girls are right, we need to just keep trying" Bakura said smirking "we need to prove how much we _love_ them" Bakura looked to Yami. "Let's meet up later and discuss what we have to do." With that Bakura ordered a new drink and this time drank and left.

"I should get going now, drink so much in the afternoon isn't too good for you, and see you around Tea, Anzu" and Yami left too.

* * *

><p>"I said are two alright?"<p>

"Umm I'm okay but…Ryou's leg is broken." Yugi said holding his cat close to himself.

"Okay I'm going to flip over the wagon" wagon slowly started to move up once it was up Yugi hurried over to Ryou.

"Ryou are you alright?" Yugi asked "how bad is your leg?"

"Other than my leg, I'm fine…and as for the leg its self it's not too bad, still broken though." Ryou said and they both turned to the stranger who helped them, he was tall, well taller than them, had white hair like Ryou's that was only to his shoulders, and gray-purple-ish eyes, then one with a scar over it.

"Umm thanks for helping…" said trying not to look at the mutilated corpses of his and Ryou's horses.

"It was nothing…I'm going to take you back to my castle, I have a doctor there who can look at your leg…" He said, he really didn't want to tell them that since their horses where head he'd take them to his place since that go home right away.

"Okay…" Yugi said looking over to Ryou.

"Okay, I'm going to have to carry you…if that alright" the man said to Ryou.

"Umm it's okay...I guess" Ryou said and then he lifted into the man's arms. "Oh I forgot my manners...my name is Akefia, I take your Ryou and you are" he said looking at Yugi.

"Yugi…" Yugi said still hold his cat.

Akefia laughed a little, "and his name?" he said talking about the cat, making Ryou groan annoyance.

"His name is Sir. Yuki Snow Fluffy-kinz of Creampuffland" Yugi said as if was a known things. But Akefia gave him a look as if he were crazy "hey don't give me that look! Just because you don't have as cool of name don't take out on me or the cat"

Akefia "is that really the cat's name" He asked Ryou as they were walking through the forest.

"Sadly yes, I don't think I should let Yugi name anything anymore he'll make it something odd"

"Where here" Akefia said and Yugi and Ryou looked to see a giant old castle, dark in colors the tall grave yard like fence surrounding it, made eerie.

* * *

><p>Good golly gosh, lol XD that took awhile to get just right =D<p>

And just to let you know the more reviews the more updates

So please review!


End file.
